Bakugan: New Castle Knights
Bakugan: New Castle Knights is the new series about the new Castle Knights by Ace Grit. Only five Battle Brawlers who fight for Neathia against those new enemies, Dan and his friends Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun are the Castle Knights under the command of their commander called Captain Elright, together six Bakugan brawlers fight in Neathia. Overview This series is a sequel to the Arc 1 and the Arc 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, the mission of the Castle Knights is to fight against the villains to save Neathia, the five humans and the Captain Elright begin to prepare themselves for the battles against evil to protect the Neathians from enemies. Introduction Scene Intro (Shows random scenes from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) Dan: After the defeat of the Mechtavius Destroyer, the our Bakugan return to some of us, later the Masquerade returns freeing himself from his counterpart Alice Gehabich taking from her his former Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, back to himself, due to the mysterious villain, mainly to have vengeance to destroy Neathia with the evil forces. it's terrible. Along with my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun, I will save those Neathians who are running a lot of danger, five of us are the Battle Brawlers, we are under the command of our commander, the Captain Elright, with him we are the Castle Knights, we will defend Neathia with our lives. Theme Song No theme song yet. Fans No fans yet. Characters Heroes: Castle Knights: * Dan Kuso - Pyrus Castle Knight * Runo Misaki - Haos Castle Knight * Marucho Marukura - Aquos Castle Knight * Julie Makimoto - Subterra Castle Knight * Shun Kazami - Ventus Castle Knight * Kevin Blaze - Darkus Castle Knight Castle Knights Commander: * Captain Elright - Haos Commander of Castle Knights Others: Queen of Neathia: * Queen Fabia Sheen Ambassador of Gundalia and Neathia * Ambassador Serena Sheen Villains: Apoll Gang: * Apollione - Pyrus Leader of Apoll Gang * Masquerade - Darkus Main Minion of Apoll Gang * Metekong - Subterra Main Minion of Apoll Gang Apoll Gang Minor Minions: * Sayia - Subterra Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Crisom - Ventus Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Poisyga - Darkus Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Nemen - Pyrus Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Jackwolf - Haos Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Frogga - Aquos Minor Minion of Apoll Gang Episodes BNCK Episodes Guide Trivia * Beyond the Eight Distortion World Champions in Bakugan New Ages: Galaxy Gears, the Apoll Gang has the same name of the same Eight Distortion World Champions as these robotic monsters that have no attribute who are able to fight against the Bakugan, their leader is the Apollione (as a coincidence, the leader of Apoll Gang is also named Apollione), he is the main enemy who caused the distortion in the universe. They have the same Power-G in the different numbers as the Bakugan have. ** These are the same 8 names for as the robot-like monsters as the unknown aliens of the unknown home world, Zilghidorah has given an idea to the Lukas (Ace Grit, for his actual and current avatar as a Vestal, but continues human) to use for a new fan-fiction in the alternative timeline for Bakugan anime.